


sink your teeth (right here)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Junmyeon was mislead by human authors for so long, he wants a refund.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	sink your teeth (right here)

“Why are you so tall?” Junmyeon grumbles. “I’m a hundred years old. I should be taller than you.”

Chanyeol laughs, clapping his hands so loudly it echoes off the walls of the old mansion they are in. He obviously loves it when Junmyeon complains about their height (and size) difference, because he was one of those rare cases where blood made vampires healthier but not taller. What stupid fate he has.

“I’m going to bite you if you don’t stop laughing!” Junmyeon groans. Chanyeol continues laughing, like the threat means nothing to him. “Chanyeol!”

“Why would you say that in the middle of making out, hyung?” Chanyeol says between his laughter. “You could’ve picked any moment and this is what you chose.”

Junmyeon brings his hand to his nape, rubs the aching spot there. “My neck was starting to hurt. This is why I should’ve kicked your shin, like the meme said.”

That stops Chanyeol’s laughter. He pouts, but the corner of his mouth is itching to at least chuckle more. “But you can break my shin by kicking me.”

“Why do you think I don’t do it,” Junmyeon gently pushes him back onto the couch (where they should’ve been in the first place! He wouldn’t have a neck ache because of Chanyeol’s stupid height), straddles his lap and kisses him again. “I swear I need more blood than usual because of you.”

“You’re lying.” Chanyeol mutters, distracted by Junmyeon and his lovely face.

Chanyeol kisses him again, full on the lips, and tilts his head to right to carefully prod at Junmyeon’s lips with his tongue. Junmyeon kisses him a little more before his lips part ever so lightly, and Chanyeol easily shoves his tongue past his soft lips to tease the tip of his tongue on Junmyeon’s upper fang. He coaxes it to become longer with his tongue, until it touches Junmyeon’s lips, until the fang is so sharp it’ll cut Chanyeol’s tongue if he teases it any longer.

“Why do you do that?” Junmyeon whispers, his lips brushing against Chanyeol’s as he wills it back into the ‘normal’ size. “It’s dangerous for you, Yeollie.”

Before Chanyeol can reply, his bottom lip is pressed between the same fang and Junmyeon’s lower lip. “It’s like you want it to cut you.”

“Maybe I do.” Chanyeol mumbles as coherently as he can. 

Junmyeon sucks on his lower lip, lets it go with a smirk. He sits more comfortably on Chanyeol’s lap, hands on his shoulders. “I thought you humans thought it was hot or whatever when vampires didn’t suck your blood.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Bullshit. Neck kissing is hot. Blood sucking is hot. Neck hickeys are the best, honestly.”

“The books are horribly wrong, I take it?” Junmyeon grins, amusedly at Chanyeol’s confession. “And that you want me to kiss your neck and give you a hickey.”

“And suck my blood,” Chanyeol has a shit-eating grin on his face. “Coward.”

Junmyeon frowns. “Is that internet language or are you actually calling me a coward?”

“Both,” Chanyeol pecks his lips, then gestures his lovely neck. “Now if you would, please.”

“Why are you so thirsty,” Junmyeon chuckles, traces lines on Chanyeol’s throat. “Should I just convert you into a vampire?”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow. “If you want me to become even bigger, please go ahead.”

Junmyeon hums before he leans forward, his hands move from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his hands and their fingers entwine. Junmyeon moves his whole body forward, pinning Chanyeol against the couch with nowhere to go.

He starts with gentle, peppering kisses. Just here and there, some are simple brush of lips, and he even licks some spots.

“It’ll hurt a little,” Junmyeon mumbles against the skin. He bites with his fangs, not too harsh, and tugs while moving back. “Something like that, but longer.”

Chanyeol breathes out when Junmyeon looks at him. “I can handle it.”

Junmyeon caresses Chanyeol’s cheek, kisses his jaw as a form of encouragement. “Push me if it becomes too much, okay?”

“What about a safeword instead?” Chanyeol seems visibly upset at the thought of pushing Junmyeon away. Junmyeon gives him another kiss, on his warm cheek. “Unless you become deaf or something when you drink blood.”

“I listen to music while drinking from packets, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon cackles. “Where does your brain go when things get even mildly sexy?”

“You’re the one to say,” Chanyeol pouts, his cheek and ears more red. Junmyeon wonders if he can pierce his cute ears and suck some blood from there. At least for a picture. It’ll look cute. “You fell face-down just last night when I asked you to join me in the shower.”

Junmyeon shrieks, looks away from his boyfriend. It’s not one of his proudest moments. “You didn’t have to bring it up.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond immediately. He cups Junmyeon’s cheeks and makes him look again. “We’re both embarrassing when things get sexy, can we move on?”

He wants to say ‘No, you are more embarrassing’ but he gets distracted by how pink Chanyeol’s neck is. Junmyeon entwines their fingers again before he continues the kissing again. This time, though, Junmyeon uses more of his tongue to feel the way Chanyeol’s neck veins pulse.

“I’m biting now,” Junmyeon says. He feels Chanyeol stiffen against him. “It’ll hurt more if you anticipate it.”

When that doesn’t relax Chanyeol even a little, Junmyeon unlaces his one hand from Chanyeol’s and brings it between their bodies. He gently presses it against Chanyeol’s crotch, licks and sucks on his neck. “It’s painplay 101, Yeollie.”

That relaxes his boyfriend immediately, and Junmyeon lengthens his fangs, pierces one through the skin effortlessly. Chanyeol whimpers.

“Shh,” Junmyeon coos while waiting for the blood to pool a little. “It won’t hurt anymore.”

Chanyeol’s blood is more fresh than packets, obviously, but it’s a lot more metallic than he’s used to. He would rather lick such blood leisurely instead of downing it like a shot. The blood opens Junmyeon’s throat, he feels it pool under his tongue as he sucks more and more out. His saliva tastes sweeter with the blood mixed with it.

He pulls away, presses his thumb against the tiny hole. The bleeding stops easily, and Junmyeon sucks the small amount of blood on his thumb.

“There.” Junmyeon noses Chanyeol’s jaw. “Was it hot?”

Chanyeol whines loudly after a beat. “Holy shit, hyung, why didn’t we do this earlier?”

It makes Junmyeon laugh. “Because human authors convinced me it was hotter to not suck blood from my boyfriend.”

“Stupid authors,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “We should do this more often. That was so fucking hot.”

“Mhm,” Junmyeon presses a kiss right over the tiny hole. “That’d be nice. At least I can do this without hurting my neck.”

“That can’t be the only reason you want to do this.”

Junmyeon nods absently, staring at the neck in front of him, trying to decide where a hickey would look good. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> future vampire gf,,, if you're reading this im ready you can have my neck thank u
> 
> also i should mention i started writing because i was in love with the idea of vampires (i still am tbh)
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!! <333


End file.
